Heretofore, the handling of coin boxes in coin activated vending apparatus in the field and their transportation from such apparatus to a central accounting office for auditing purposes, as well as thereat has concerned managements of such apparatus selling for example, cigarettes, coffee and the like at unattended areas in offices, factories, airports, subways and such. Still, after severe precautions and especially designed locks, accounting of the contents of the coin boxes indicated in some cases dollar values less than estimated amounts. Somehow larcenous personnel handling the coin boxes contrived to gain access therein to pilfer some of the coins from the boxes without leaving evidence of tampering with the locks. This has resulted in substantial dollar losses to such coin vending apparatus managements.
It is therefore contemplated by the present invention to provide a seal for a coin box utilized at unattended marketing locations to impede larcenous entry into the coin box in the field, in transit therefrom to an accounting office for auditing the coin content thereof or in the latter office. At the accounting office an initial examination of the seal serves to disclose larcenous tampering therewith. Accordingly, the seal provided by the present invention tends to increase the hazard of detection of larcenous personnel pilfering coins from a coin box employed to collect coins in coin activated vending apparatus.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to detect an unauthorized attempt at entry into the interior of a coin box used in coin activated self service apparatus.
Another object is to eliminate the pilfering of coins from a coin box used in coin activated vending apparatus.
Another object is to obviate dollar loss resulting from the pilfering of coins from a coin box utilized in coin activated vending apparatus.
A further object is to detect larcenous entry into the interior of a container utilized to transport therein articles of monetary value.
Still another object is to safeguard articles of monetary value during handling between different geographical points.
A still additional object is to discourage attempts at the larcenous pilfering of coins from coin collecting boxes in coin activated self-service vending apparatus.